Naming a Nation
Naming a Nation is the seventh scenario in Revolt of the Beastmasters, the seventh part of Heroes Chronicles. While preparing to take the fight to Mad King Gryphonheart himself, Tarnum decided to take direct command of his barbarian soldiers, since he knew better than anyone how they fought. Adamina and the other wisewomen were upset that he had gone behind their backs to hire the mercenaries, and felt that they were a waste of money, but Tarnum knew just how well the barbarians could fight. Tarnum suggested that the Mudlanders should claim the swamps around them as their own, setting up a homeland. Instead of a king trying to crush a rebellion, Mad King Gryphonheart would then be a foreign invader, which would cause him some political problems. Discarding the Mudlander name that had been given to them by outsiders, the wisewomen decided to call their homeland Tatalia, after an old word for community. Back in Erathia, Niven had gathered the nobles, and they agreed that the Mad King had dragged their once-proud nation into dishonor. They assembled in a meeting and named Niven the true King of Erathia, pledging him allegiance. Niven wrote to Tarnum that he would muster what troops he could and march to his aid, and asked Tarnum to try to force the Mad King's troops to a specific place - a place with strategic benefits for Niven and the Mudlanders, and where his father could not escape. Tarnum agreed with this strategy and started to push the King's men back. His aggressive tactics cost the lives of many of his barbarian mercenaries, but Tarnum knew he wouldn't need them for long, since Niven's army would be more than enough. The wisewomen named Droglo Tarnum's second-in-command, like he had asked, but they didn't tell Tarnum about it. They were still upset over his dealings with the barbarians, and tried to keep him in the dark as much as possible. Tarnum knew that he'd have to leave them soon anyway, and wasn't too upset over this. Like Tarnum and Niven had hoped, Mad King Gryphonheart started to withdraw his troops to the place they had selected. Walkthrough Tarnum starts outside his Stronghold in the northeastern corner, and his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario start outside his Fortress in the southwestern corner. The enemy has a Castle near the center and two on the southeastern island, and the heroes Sylvia, Edric, and Ingham. There are two neutral Fortresses on the map: one in the northwestern corner, and one near the center, west of the Castle. South of Tarnum's Stronghold, there's a shipyard and the Necklace of Ocean Guidance, allowing him to reach his foes as soon as he has built up an army. He can also head west and south, then east to capture the enemy Castle, which has another shipyard. The opponents will come looking for him, so he should keep his towns well defended, and not go too far ahead on his own. By capturing the two neutral Fortresses, he'll soon have more income and creature growth, and can defeat his opponents. Towns * Three Fortresses * One Stronghold * Three Castles Strategy Tarnum must pay his barbarian mercenaries 1000 gold every single week.There's a few gold mines on the map that will make this cost easy to bear. There are also a lot of powerful artifacts scattered around the map, but most of them are heavily guarded. Near the northwestern Fortress, there's a Greater Gnoll's Flail guarded by gnolls and lizardmen, and a Tunic of the Cyclops King guarded by Cyclopes. West of the Stronghold there's a Targ of the Rampaging Ogre guarded by Trolls, and on the shore near the southern edge of the map, there's a Helm of Chaos guarded by chaos hydras. Category:Revolt of the Beastmasters scenarios